Leathercraft Guide by Mierin
The Basics of the Basics To misquote Waka from Final Fantasy X, before you get started with any craft, you need to know the basics of the basics. # Where are the guilds? # Am I doing this fast? am I doing it cheap? or am I going to make profit along the way? # Do I farm the materials or do I buy off the Auction House? (0 - 11) Sheep Farm the Sheepskin. The best place to farm sheep, with the best drop rate, are the Mad Sheep in Konschtat Highlands. Bring about 2-3 stacks of Dark Crystals, Windurstian Tea Leaves and Distilled Water. Although the Willow Log recipe is available for leveling, do not bother with it. Willow logs are not stackable, and more expensive than the tea leaves. Hold on to the Sheep Leather for later synths, or sell at decent profit. ;Sheep Wool (4) :Sheepskin x2 Again, farm the Sheepskin. Use the Sheep Wool to craft Wool Thread for Clothcraft skill ups or sell for marginal profit. Not much profit here unless you synth the Wool Thread yourself because Sheep Wool sells for quite cheap at Clothcraft Guild. ;Rabbit Mantle (7) (Test Item for Recruit) :Rabbit Hide x5 :Grass Thread I skipped this craft and went straight to Solea below. Five hides per synth are difficult to come by, let alone at a reasonable price. Additionally, you're just going to desynth these anyway to get your materials back because they do not sell well on Auction House. ;Solea (11) :Sheep Leather x2 This is a total loss synth, but the Solea can be desynthed to gain some of your materials back. I just synthed and desynthed and synthed again until all my materials were gone. If you are very adventuresome, you can buy Solea off the Guild for about 600 gil, and desynth them for your base materials. Additionally, you can desynth Leather Vests for the materials, sometimes upwards of three Sheep Leather at a pop. However, all I ever seemed to get were either one Sheep Leather or one Lizard Skin, and nothing in between. (11 - 21) Dhalmels At this point, I would just jump to Dhalmel Leather at 21. Although it is a 10 level gap, even with all the breaks, you'll make more/lose less money than if you synthed any of the other in between synths. Be sure to synth during Full Moon and on Darksday to achieve the best results. Trust me, you'll be fine. And in the end, if you farmed the Dhalmel Hides, you'll still make a profit. ;Fisherman's Gloves (14) :Lizard Skin x2 :Cotton Cloth Hey, do not look at me, you are the one that would not take my advice on jumping straight to Dhalmel Leather. You would think this is a decent synth, but I am almost positive these all sell at a loss, even if you farm the Lizard Skins. ;Lizard Gloves (16) :Lizard Skin :Leather Gloves Oh, leave me alone. You only have yourself to blame for this synth. If you farm the Hill Lizards in Valkurm Dunes, please at least be kind enough to go to the eastern part of the zone around (D-6), (D-5) and (E-5). ;Lizard Cesti (17) (Test Item for Initiate) :Lizard Skin :Cesti Seriously, just buy this from Auction House. Otherwise refer to my statements with regards to Lizard Gloves. Farm the Dhalmel Hides. The best place to farm dhalmels, with the best drop rate, are the Bull Dhalmel in Buburimu Peninsula. Per run, bring about 4 stacks of Dark Crystals, Windurstian Tea Leaves and Distilled Water. Until you get to about 7 levels from cap, farm the hides, then take the items to guild for synthesis support. Alternatively, the Dhalmel Hides should not sell for more than 1000 gil on Auction House (or rather, you should not pay more than 1000 gil). If you pay 2000 gil or more, you are just asking to lose money on the synth. Hold on to the Dhalmel Leather for later synths, or sell at decent profit. (21 - 31) In Between At this point, I did Parchment (31) up to 25 and then Ram Leather to 35. However, there are several other interesting alternatives that I did not use. For the life of me, I can not tell you why I did not do this craft. Yes, there is no market for the stacks, but the materials are dirt cheap and/or easy to obtain from Bugards in Tavnazia. Heck, go camp Megalobugard and you'll get a ton, with a good chance at getting the NM himself. Sell as individual items for The Gobbiebag Part V quest, or NPC it. ;Dhalmel Mantle (27) (Test Item for Novice) :Dhalmel Hide :Wool Thread Mantles are always cheap and easy to make. Synth and Desynth these, or sell at cost/small loss. Notice the beginning of a pattern of Clothcraft materials popping up here. Wool Thread is much cheaper if you can make it yourself. ;Sandals (29) :Sheep Leather :Dhalmel Leather I would not do this because I try to avoid using two leather in one synth. That is just a personal preference. But it is simple, easy, and can be desynthed to get your items back. ;Breath Mantle (30) :Dhalmel Mantle :Fragrant Dhalmel Hide Upon obtaining Novice Rank, you can get the key item Leather Ensorcellment. You will never find Fragrant Dhalmel Hides on the Auction House, so you'll have to make them yourself. However, tanks love this item, so it makes for an interesting alternative. Check your Auction House before considering this. It was cheap and easy, but in retrospect, I do not like this synth as much. There is just no real market for Parchment. To get you to the 25 to 28 range for Ram Leather, Bugard Leather and Dhalmel Mantles are much better. Rolanberries can be bought in the M&P Market in Upper Jeuno. (31 - 49) Rams and Wolves Because there is very little Leather in this range, your choice become much more limited based upon the economy of your server. I did Ram Leather (35), Wolf Gorget (39), Waistbelt (42) and Ram Mantle. However, as before there are several other interesting alternatives. My criteria for selection was as follows: Synths that have 1) few ingredients, 2) cheap ingredients, 3) easy to obtain ingredients, and/or 4) can be synthed and desynthed without too much loss of gil. ;Wolf Mantle (33) :Wolf Hide :Wool Thread Standard Mantle. I would skip it, though, and go straight to Ram Leather. Farm the Ram Skin. The best place to farm rams are the Tremor Ram in Konschtat Highlands, only because, if you are bored, you can kill sheep too for Sheepskin. Per run, bring about 4 stacks of Dark Crystals, Windurstian Tea Leaves and Distilled Water. The drop rate on skins is great. If you have TH2, you can get upwards of five skins per kill. Wide Scan helps too, due to their large spawn areas. Bring a friend who wants the Ram Horns to split the load, or sell the horns for nice profit. Alternatively, the Ram Skins should not sell for more than 1000 gil on Auction House (or rather, you should not pay more than 1000 gil). If you pay 2000 gil or more, you are just asking to lose money on the synth. Hold on to the Ram Leather for later synths, or sell at decent profit. ;Magic Belt (37) (Test Item for Apprentice) :Mercury :Ram Leather :Toad Oil Do not skill up on this. The materials are a pain to get. If you can buy it off Auction House rather than synthing it yourself, do it. Toad Oil is tough to get. ;Wolf Gorget (39) :Wolf Hide :Cotton Thread Synth and Desynth these. Notice the Clothcraft item. Wolf Hides sell for cheap at Guild. If the price is jacked up, just wait another day for it to go back down. ;Barbarian's Belt (41) :Beastman Blood :Fiend Blood :Leather Belt I only mention this to say skip it. The material are cheap, but the belt does not sell well, and the desynthesis recipe does not get you the same materials back. If you are thinking of using these belts to later synth the Enhancement belt later on, do not bother. Those belts do not sell well either. ;Waistbelt (43) :Ram Leather x2 :Grass Thread Synth and Desynth these. Notice the Clothcraft item. ;Powder Boots (45) :Tough Dhalmel Leather :Cuir Highboots I seriously debated doing this synth for the same reasons one would do the Breath Mantle above. Check your Auction House before doing this though. ;Cuir Bouilli (47) (Test Item for Journeyman) :Ram Leather x2 :Beeswax :Leather Vest I would not skill up on this, but the items were cheap and easy to get for Journeyman test. ;Ram Mantle (49) :Ram Skin :Wool Thread Yet another Mantle. Synth and Desynth as per usual. May be sold at cost or for a small loss on Auction House. (49 - 61) Catoblepas and Tigers From here I went straight to Catoblepas Leather (58) until 54, and then Tiger Leather (61) to 60 where I capped out this craft. Again, do not worry about the 9 level gap on the leather. You will lose less money doing the leather than you will on any other craft, even with breaks, and you may even make money. But, as per usual, I'll give you some alternate crafts if you do not feel as brave as I. ;High Breath Mantle (52) :Fragrant Ram Skin :Ram Mantle Another one I seriously considered like the Breath Mantle. These sell like wild fire because the +5 Enmity is almost godlike for tanks. However, they do not sell for much. But, it gives you something to do with your Ram Mantles rather than desynthing them. ;Raptor Mantle (53) :Raptor Skin x2 :Grass Thread Another Mantle to synth and desynth. Although I am unable to find any information on the desynthesis results, I would assume that the results would be similar to Waistbelt or Rabbit Mantle. This item is also used for one of the Mog House Safe expansion quests, though it does not sell for much. Oh, I do not doubt this is a useless craft. The only thing for which Catoblepas Leather is good is Relic Armor +1. But ... 1) the Hides sell for 1000 gil or less on Auction House, and 2) NPCs pay just under 800 gil for the Leather. It is a very minimal loss to bridge you to Tiger Leather where you will make a profit. If you pay more than 1000 gil for the Hides, you are just asking to take a bath on the synth. Be patient and wait for it to go back down. It will. ;Raptor Jerkin (58) (Test Item for Craftsmen) :Raptor Skin x2 :Sheep Leather I would not skill up on this item, but it is fairly easy to get the materials for your test item. Do not be afraid to start this synth as low as 51. You can farm the Tiger Hides, but I did not. I paid 1000 to 1500 gil on Auction House, or bought them from the guild at their low point of 1312 gil. The individuals and stacks sell well enough to make this a profit, even with breaks. Post 61 I stopped at 60, so my proficiency with the craft ends there. However, your climb from 0 to 60 should have taught you a lot about the Leathercraft market. Additionally, if you leveled Clothcraft simultaneously with Leathercraft, many of the synths will be much cheaper later on. For the purposes of this guide, I am not going to give all the synths that one could do from 60 to 100, because I have not analyzed the market well enough to do that. However, I will list some crafts that I would definitely try to do, if I were to continue on. ;Battle Boots (66) (Test Item for Artisan) :Ram Leather x2 :Tiger Leather :Iron Scales You can synth most of these items, and Iron Scales should not be that expensive. Alternatively, it is not a high level Smithing synth; you could make them yourself. I see no reason why you should not do this from 61 to 71. ;Tiger Mantle (75) :Tiger Hide :Wool Thread Synth and desynth per usual. ;Marid Leather (76) :Distilled Water :Imperial Tea Leaves :Marid Hide It seems to sell well. The Hides and Tea Leaves appear to be cheap enough on Auction House to make this a worthwhile synth. ;Tiger Gloves (77) (Test Item for Adept) :Cuir Gloves :Tiger Leather Items are easy enough to get. I would not skill up on this. ;Coeurl Gorget (79) :Coeurl Hide :Cotton Thread Synth and desynth per usual. Theoretically, you could do this from 71 to 80. However, do not expect your leathers to sell as fast on the Auction House as before. ;Coeurl Mantle (85) :Coeurl Hide :Wool Thread Synth and desynth per usual. ;Coeurl Mask (87) (Test Item for Veteran) :Coeurl Leather x2 :Faceguard Test item. I am not sure you want to skill up on this. Conclusion After 87, one would really need to analyze the market to limit your losses, and maybe find some profit. Either find items with cheap material to synth and desynth, or find items that sell well - which would be rare. A couple of strategies to keep in mind: # Few Materials # Cheap Materials # Decent NPC sales price (e.g. Catoblepas Leather) # When all else fails, just synth one item for 10 - 15 synths, then a second different one for 10 - 15 synths, then maybe a third, so as to spread out your product. This gives you multiple items to sell at once without flooding the market with NQ materials. # Be patient. If you power through these levels, you will lose millions of gil. You will never earn all your money back, no matter how much you synth later on.